


I Can't Believe It's You

by Minanananananana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minanananananana/pseuds/Minanananananana
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi remembers something from his childhood with Miya Osamu. But, Osamu forgot and doesn't realize until...
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 2





	I Can't Believe It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Rare Pair Challenge:  
> *UshiOsa  
> *Oikuroo
> 
> Rare Pair In This Chapter:  
> UshiOsa

During a match between MSBY Black Jackals and a powerhouse opponent, Osamu Miya uses this opportunity to get more sales from the number of audience in front of his humble shop, the Onigiri Miya.

As Osamu was facing behind, cleaning some parts of his shop, he didn’t notice a super important professional become his customer. Wakatoshi Ushijima was hungry and wanted to buy some Hayashi Rice since it was the only store nearby selling this. Ushijima was getting impatient because Osamu didn’t notice him. So he clears his throat, gaining the attention of the younger shop owner.

“Good day, sir how may I he-” Osamu just realized that the man in front of him isn’t just an ordinary customer. “WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA?! You’re the Ushijima who came from Shiratorizawa Academy and is now a member of the Schweiden Adlers?”

“Yes, I am. And I am also quite familiar about you, Osamu Miya. I was following your matches back in high school and college,” Ushijima said in return. “And I have to say I wasn’t disappointed,”

“Thank you, Ushiwaka-san. What a nice thing to say!” Osamu was grateful of the words that came out of Ushijima’s mouth. “How about you take a seat while you wait for your order?”

Ushijima accepted the offer and sat down, all while observing match of the MSBY Black Jackals.

* _A FEW MINUTES LATER*_

When the Hayashi Rice was finished and served to Ushijima, Osamu nervously asked, “Do you mind if I sit here?”

“No, not at all.”

“So, what brings you here, Ushiwaka-san?” Osamu was curious.

“I wanted to know what their team is like since our teams will be having an official match soon,”

“Oh, I see. So you came here to observe them personally?” Osamu asked another question, not wanting the conversation to end.

Even though Ushijima was still eating, he answered the younger man’s question. “Yeah, it’s been a while since I’ve played a match against people from the concrete. If it weren’t for his teammates back in high school, Hinata Shoyo’s baseless confidence would’ve been embarrassing.”

“I get it. We played a match against them before, but we unfortunately lost. ‘Tsumu was crying. I couldn’t care less, I was hungry. But hey, you’ve made it this far now!” Osamu reassured and without knowing he placed his hand on Ushijima’s instinctively.

“Wha-? I’m so sorry. I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Osamu panicked.

“It’s fine. Thank you for the food. I gotta go now,” he excused himself and went back.

‘What the hell?! What did I just do?’ Osamu thought to himself as soon as Ushijima left. It was very embarrassing.

‘But wait… Ushiwaka-san wasn’t his usual stoic and intimidating self. Is it just me or did his personality change?’ And as soon as he thought that, he saw Ushijima scolding someone from a distance. ‘I guess he didn’t change after all.’

With the match ending in favor of the MSBY Black Jackals, they took a quick meeting but proceeded rvrn though someone was missing. Atsumu Miya quickly went to his brother since he was expecting victory award.

Atsumu was expecting to hear something like ‘Congratulations, my greater twin brother!’ But he didn’t hear anything coming from Osamu. He thought that

“Here, eat some of this. You did well today,” Osamu handed Atsumu some onigiri.

After the team’s meeting ended, Hinata Shoyo went to go after Atsmu Miya, but stopped when confronted by a familiar tall figure. “I expect nothing less of Hinata Shoyo from the concrete. Good luck in beating the Schweiden Adlers.”

“It’s probably you who will need luck Ushijima-san,” the atmosphere between the two of them is very visible and tense.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Ushijima couldn’t care less about Hinata’s arrogance. He’s heard it plenty of times.

_*A DAY LATER*_

Osamu was still doing the usual stuff at his shop. As he was busy looking for something under the counter, a special customer was already standing there, waiting to be noticed.

As soon as Osamu looked up, he was bedazzled. “Ushiwaka-san, hey! What can I get you?”

Without saying a word, Ushijima placed a small nicely wrapped envelope on the counter.

“What is this, Ushiwaka-san?” the shop owner was bewildered as to what the older man brought for him.

“I know you like food, so I got you an invitation to the best-selling restaurant here in Japan. It’s a token of appreciation for what you did back when we were little,”

“That’s… Sweet. Thank you!” But Osamu was still puzzled. ‘What does he mean by back when we were little? I don’t think I remember seeing him when I was young’ he thought.

“What’s with the look? You don’t like it?” Ushijima noticed Osamu’s baffled expression.

“No, I love it. It’s just that I, uhm, forgot something?” Osamu panicked.

“Oh, good. Here’s my phone number.”

“Wh- Why are you giving me this?”

“To text me the details on we’ll have dinner.”

“Wh- What?!” Osamu was surprised at the words that just came from Ushijima’s mouth.

“I don’t know when you’re available, and I have something to tell you by then.”

“Oh, okay,” Osamu still wasn’t able to comprehend the events that just happened.

“Bye then,” Ushijima’s intimidating and fierce expression was gone when he suddenly gave Osamu a small smirk.

Once Ushijima left, Osamu was still analyzing and trying to comprehend what happened. First of all, he doesn’t remember seeing Ushijima back when he was still a child. Secondly, why is Ushijima inviting him to have a meal together? And finally, he’s panicking because he doesn’t know what Ushijima will tell him by then. ‘What if it’s a death threat?’ Osamu thought over and over.

_*AT HIS HOUSE*_

“Tsumu! Help, I don’t know what to do!”

Atsumu pushed his twin aside as a reaction. “What do you want Samu?”

“Ushiwaka-san gave me an invite to the best restaurant here in Japan, then he gave me his number. He said I should text him the details on when we’d meet up. Help!” Osamu was basically begging at this point.

“He did what?!”

As the younger twin briefly explained the situation, Atsumu was amused at what just happened with his brother. “Ushijima, the quiet and stoic spiker, just gave you an invitation! You better make time for this,”

“I know, I know. I was just surprised; I couldn’t believe that just happened, y’know?”

“Take a day off Samu. Text him the date and time,”

“Okay, okay,” the younger twin obediently listened.

_*IT’S THE DAY*_

“Tsumu, I’ve gotta get going now. And I made some onigiris for your practice,” the younger twin hurried outside and rode a taxi.

As soon as he reached the destination, he paid the driver and got off. When he was headed inside, a waitress asked him if he has an invitation. When he put his hand in his right pocket, he quickly realized that he forgot to bring his invitation. When he turned to look at his other pocket, he felt a large hand on his left shoulder.

“Don’t worry, he’s with me,” Wakatoshi Ushijima told the already intimidated waitress.

“Ushiwaka-san? I’m sorry I forgot to bring my invitation,”

“Yeah. Don’t forget it next time,” the taller man replied.

The waitress guided them to their table and they sat down. The waitress handed them the menus and stood, waiting for their order.

“Do you have something in mind?”

“There’re so many, I can’t pick just one,” Osamu was dazzled at the amount of types of food the restaurant had.

“You can have as many as you like,”

“Really? That’s very nice of you!” Osamu’s eyes widened due to Ushijima’s gesture.

After the both of them ordered, Osamu didn’t look Ushijima in the eye and was constantly looking down. The atmosphere was thick and the tension was clearly visible.

He threw away his dignity and initiated a conversation to get rid of the tension. “So, what did you want to tell me, Ushiwaka-san?”

“Remember what you told me when we first played volleyball?”

“No, I’m sorry. In fact, I don’t even remember you from my childhood,”

“Do you remember the name Toshi-kun,” Ushijima slightly leaned in waiting for a response.

“Yeah, he helped me when I was lost in a mall. At the time, me and Tsumu recently got into volleyball, so I asked him about it. I was sort of relieved when he told me he was into volleyball. And to be honest, he was the person that inspired me to become an opposite hitte-” Osamu paused realizing something.

“Wait, don’t tell me. You’re Toshi-kun?!” Osamu was astounded by the realization.

“Yeah. That long conversation with Samu-chan helped me realize my love for volleyball,” Ushijima explained. “You told me that we should have a match in the nationals. We agreed that we should play the same position so that when we have a match, the winner is the better opposite hitter.”

“I remember now. It’s been so long Toshi-kun. I’m sorry I didn’t have the slightest clue,” Osamu apologized for not remembering or realizing sooner. “It’s also unfortunate that we didn’t get to have a match with each other back in high school.”

“Yeah,” the taller man replied with a tone softer than usual.

Their order arrived and they began eating. Ushijima was the first to finish; he was staring at Osamu while waiting for him to be done. Osamu noticed his apparent stare and hurried eating, but he choked. It was imminent that he would choke because of his pace.

Osamu stood up hitting his chest, trying to not choke. Ushijima stood up and went behind Osamu. He put his arms around the younger man and hugged, squeezing him to stop him from choking. He squeezed him a few times then gave him a slap on the back, making him spit out the food he choked on.

When Osamu was finally breathing normally, he looked at the scene he just caused. He cleaned up after himself. But noticing the tension, he was embarrassed and excused himself to the bathroom.

‘THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING! If only I just slowed down, I wouldn’t have made a scene and be so flustered in front of everyone, especially Toshi-kun,’ he thought to himself getting agitated. ‘What a great way to get noticed Osamu,’ he was still angry at the recent events.

As soon as he got back from the rest room, Ushijima asked if he was okay. “I’m fine,” Osamu shrugged off what just happened so he won’t be that embarrassed to face Ushijima.

“Are you done? Let’s go somewhere,”

“Where?” Osamu asked.

“Just follow me.”

After paying, Wakatoshi Ushijima grabs Osamu Miya’s hand and then drags him to the nearest jewelry store. Inside, Ushijima tells Osamu to wait for a moment. After a while, Ushijima comes back and tells Osamu that they should go somewhere else.

While walking, Osamu asks, “So what were you doing there?”

“I just picked something up,”

Osamu didn’t mind and didn’t bother to ask more questions. They silently walk together until they stop at the bay walk.

“Samu-chan,” Ushijima said with his usual robotic tone. “I like you,”

“What?!” Osamu was bamboozled.

“Did I hear you rig-” Osamu tried to continue but was cut off.

“Samu-chan, I like you,” Ushijima Wakatoshi said it like how he always sounds – unlively, but also bluntly and truthfully.

“What do you mean, Toshi-kun?” Osamu was still shocked and confused.

“It took me a while to notice your significance in my life. But I realized something. Like when I play volleyball, I think of our match at the nationals, I strive hard to keep my father proud and not lose to you.”

‘So cute,’ Osamu thought. “Toshi-kun, I- I don’t know what to say. I mean, I like you even before I knew you were Toshi-kun.”

“I may not be able to put into words what I feel about you, but know this,” Ushijima grabs Osamu’s right hand and puts on the golden ring he got from the jewelry store. “I want us to be together,”

“I would like that too,” Osamu sheds a tear and leans in to hug the taller man.

But before shorter man could put his head on the Ushijima’s shoulder, he grabs older man’s face and leaned in for a passionate and sensual kiss. They embrace each other for a long time, and then Osamu pulls away.

“Toshi-kun, I’m glad I got lost in the mall.”

“I’m glad I found you.” The two of them hugged each other for a long time, not wanting to let go of the other.


End file.
